My Kotoko (FuruYuki's POV)
by stargirl0728
Summary: "Furupon!" Honoka would call out and it sounded music to his ears. He's an actor but sometimes he questions himself if he is only acting his part out or actually falling in love with "Kotoko" in real life. This is a series of one-shot point of views from Furukawa Yuki during the tapings and in-between shoots of Itazura Na Kiss Love in TOKYO (2013-2014).
1. Chapter 1

It was the last shoot for today. We've been shooting nonstop for the past week, but I don't feel tired at all. I was sitting down on the Irie family's swing waiting for our queue to start, just looking at the stars.  
"Furupon!" a familiar voice suddenly approached. It was Kotoko... I mean Honoka. She just went back from talking to Noemi-san. She's been having mini english lessons with Noemi-san in between shoots. She was so eager to learn english that she asks me to teach her at times too. I smiled at her.

"I learned a new english phrase, Furupon!" she sat down next to me, wearing her pink jacket again. It was cold tonight. She didn't know this but I find her cute when she's wearing her pink jacket. She looked so tiny wearing them since the jacket's pretty loose, her hands barely out of the sleeves.

"Let me hear it then." I smirked at her.  
" _Wh-where w-ould you rike to have dinner_." She spoke the words as if it weren't supposed to be a question. I stifled a laugh.

"It's " _like_ " not "rike," I pointed to her nose.

"Oh! R-ike... Raaayk, _LIKE_! Furupon, I got it!" She smiled her widest smile at me. Her Japanese accent was so strong. It would mean a lot of practice for her to get her english right. I couldn't help but smile back.

"Let's practice the scene," the director called out.  
Honoka goes back inside the house.

"Start!" the director said.  
Honoka comes out from the backdoor and we exchange our lines. Kotoko and Naoki are supposed to share a kiss on this part. And so while Honoka was still speaking her lines, I cut her off by bending down to kiss her. Just when I was an inch close to her lips the director said, "Okay, we're ready!"

Honoka stepped back, her cheeks bit red. And I felt mine blushing too. I turned my back to hide it. At this point of time I should have been used to us having these kinds of scenes but each time I kiss her my heart races up even more like it's the first time. I have to keep my thoughts in order.  
"Places everyone. Let's start!" the director said. I positioned myself against the swing and our last scene for today started.

 **End of Chapter 1  
** Disclaimer: This is my first time to write a fanfic and I just wanted it to be about Yuki and Honoka. I love to imagine what runs through the mind of THE Yuki Furukawa during their shooting days. Please let me know what your thoughts are in the review box! Arigatou gozaimasu. ^^  
*Noemi is the actress who played Chris


	2. Chapter 2

"I am a failure as your wife," Honoka muttered her lines. I caught her hand and pulled her down to me.

"Then that wouldn't be just you. Me too." All I could think of now was her little body on mine and how it fit our figures perfectly. She smelled like strawberries. I haven't gotten used to her scent. I looked at her. "I couldn't even catch you. Look at what happened to me. I failed as your husband."

"Irie-kun," she said.

"I should've caught you and made a triple flip landing."

Her eyes lightened, I smiled at her and our noses playfully touched each other. I wish Naoki could always be this sweet to Kotoko. She deserved it. I cupped her face in my hands and kissed her. I couldn't let go of her yet but my mind told me I still had lines. I painfully retreated. I looked at her again. "While I've been here I realized how patients feel and how hard you work."

I dove in and gave her a more passionate kiss. I could taste the barbecue we ate with the crew for dinner through her lips but it didn't matter. I got carried away and deepened the kiss, she answered back. This wasn't part of the script. I couldn't hold myself back I was about to give her another kiss but she shyly withdrew. I almost forgot my lines.

"A nurse and her patient," I caressed her cheeks, "this is kind of sexy." I smirked and enveloped her into a hug.

"And cut!" the director exclaimed with a huge grin. I didn't want to lose contact with her but I had no choice, I let go of her.

Honoka looked at me intently. And almost as if on queue, we laughed at each other.


	3. Chapter 3

I came on set early today. I greeted the staff and made my way to the breakfast table. There were steamed gyoza, grilled salmon, salad, and the list goes on. The problem was I couldn't choose what to put on my plate. At the end of the buffet I saw a familiar card and a familiar handwriting, it was Honoka's. It's her baked cookies. She always brought some on set. The tray was already half empty and the other cast weren't even here yet. I took one and snuck another in my pocket, each cookie was nestled in a plastic with a pink thread to seal it. I admired her effort. Unlike Kotoko, Honoka's actually pretty good with food. I opened the dainty packet and gabled up the treat, I wasn't a fan of sweets but this was an exception. This was Honoka, I couldn't care less. I was beginning to wonder if she was already here, sometimes she would give her cookies to the staff the day prior.

I thought of texting her.

Last night I talked to her on the phone. I called to ask if she wanted to have coffee at Starbucks since it's our favorite pastime to go there together before or after the shoot. But in all honesty, I just wanted to see her since our shoot yesterday finished early in the afternoon and she went straight home.

I can feel she was tired from the way she spoke through the phone, she told me she still had schoolwork to catch up and finish. "Do you want me to tutor you, _Kotoko_?" I offered teasingly, wanting to ease off her tension. She laughed and I knew it was genuine. We talked a bit after that and I bid goodbye so she could focus. I don't know how she juggles school, career, and personal life but I give her credit for that. She was only 17 after all.

I was pulled off my thoughts when I heard the crew cheerfully greeting Honoka. She's here! She was across where I was, I studied her face. It didn't look like she was going through so much lately. She really was something.

Our eyes met and her eyes instantly brightened up like the trace of sunlight over her skin from where she was standing. I waved at her and she ran her way to me. "Hi Irie-kun! I mean... Furupon," she smiled teasingly. I couldn't help but give a small laugh, her energy was contagious. I patted her head. "Good morning, Kotoko." With that she twirled, years of practicing ballet happening right in front of me. The trees seemed to be taking on her lead. She did this while chanting good morning. "Look at my dress, Furupon. It's my costume for Kotoko's imagination!" she giggled. She looked amazing. She landed on her feet, finally done with her spin. _This was going to be another good day_ , I thought to myself.

 **Note: I hope you like this update! Honoka mentioned Kotoko's imagination for their shoot that day referring to Kotoko's imagination for her anticipated getaway with Naoki in the beginning of episode 7 in season 2.**

 **By the way, "Furupon" is what Honoka actually calls Yuki in real life whereas Yuki would address her as Kotoko. ^^**


	4. Chapter 4

Love in Okinawa

I could hear every tick on the clock. I looked over my phone, it's 1 in the morning, only a few more hours before we wake up for the 2nd day of our shoot here in Okinawa. I've been lying down on my bed alone in this room in the hotel and although it's a comfy atmosphere I couldn't sleep. I don't know if it's the excitement brought about by all of this or if it's the loud thoughts that's been keeping me awake. I guess both? Never would I have expected Itakiss to be this big that the production decided to give season 2 a go. Everything still hasn't sinked in. Above all of that I couldn't stop thinking about Honoka, she's been invading my thoughts ever since we finished season 1 last year. I knew she was special to me but I feel like she's more than that to me now. Did I love her? I couldn't say so now. I rose from my bed, I've never felt so awake. I decided to check up on Honoka.

 _'Are you awake?,'_ I texted her. I waited for 5 minutes, she wasn't texting back. I put on my cloak and went outside, her room was just across from mine. I wanted to knock on her door and hope she'd answer it but I didn't want to bother her if she were already fast asleep. I went down and took a walk. Okinawa was really something else, I felt appeased by the sound of the waves meeting the shore and the quiet stir of the wind. I proceeded to the front of the beach where we will be shooting the first kiss of Kotoko and Naoki tomorrow. My thoughts drifted to the moment we'd be acting the part. As I was looking at the distance I saw a silhouette sitting down on the sand, gazing at the moon and the horizon. The person looked familiar. I examined the silhouette for a while before approaching her and my assumption was right, it was in fact Honoka. I sat down beside her and I felt her jump.

"Oh Irie-kun! You scared me." I looked at her flushed face.

"Why are you out here at this hour of midnight?" I smiled at her.

"I couldn't sleep. I looked over the terrace in the hotel room and the shore looked inviting and so I'm here. What brings you here too, _Mr. Irie_?"

"Same as you, _Mrs. Irie_." She laughed. I couldn't help but notice she was quivering. I didn't think twice and took off the cloak I had and placed it on her shoulders. Her mouth opened to protest but instead she sinked in to the cloak and murmured her gratitude, I could see her smile coming through. We were silent for a moment.

"This time last year we were also shooting Itakiss, right?" She broke the silence.

"Yes, we were. You were 15 at the time." My mind was in a cloud of flashbacks as I reminisced how I auditioned for the role of Naoki and how I first saw her along with the other cast. It felt like ages ago, yet I still remember every bit of detail.

"And you were 25," she giggled. The tease she was, I laughed along with her. I looked over to her, the red in her cheeks never faltered.

"Isn't it beautiful?" The direction of her eyes told me she was referring to the moon.

"Yes, it certainly is," I whispered, my mouth forming up into a smile again as my eyes glued to her. She really was beautiful. I observed her, she didn't seem to notice. She was too engulfed by the moon. I wondered what she was thinking. _Was she having the same thoughts as mine?_

Honoka was glowing, as if absorbing all the light the moon shone. I couldn't help but stare at her, she's grown so mature since then, more beautiful than ever. Just then, I noticed KotoーHonoka looking at me in a questioning way. I brushed off my thoughts, did I pace out again?

"Are you okay, Irie-kun?" I loved it when she called me that.

"Oh yes, I was just remembering last year," I lied.

"Do you want to go back now?" I regret asking in an instant since I didn't want us to part yet.

"No. Let's stay like this for a while." She smiled.

"Okay," I breathed in relief. We stayed like that, side by side, just looking over the seascape. I was about to ask her what her thoughts were when season 2 was green-lit when I felt her head gently lay on my shoulder. Her eyes were closed and her lips almost curved in a smile, similar to what Kotoko always did when she was asleep.

 _"I guess I'll be watching the sunrise for the first time,"_ I thought to myself. I looked at her again, trying my hardest not to make too much movement as I did.

And out of nowhere, as if not being aware of it coming, _"I love you,"_ I whispered.


End file.
